Durma bem, pequeno Perseu
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Ele não sabe o que o levou até ali. Mas ele não pode ir embora agora também. Não enquanto olha para aqueles olhos verde-mar, tão iguais aos seus próprios. Os olhos curiosos e atentos do pequeno bebê que ele não viu nascer... E nem veria crescer. # ONESHOT #


**N/A:** **Apenas uma divagação da minha cabecinha. Lembro que em "O Ladrão de Raios", Percy tem certeza que Poseidon o visitou alguma vez, porque ele tem a lembrança do sorriso do pai. Eu imagino que não vai causar nenhum mal escrever isso, certo? Apenas como diversão.**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos**_** pertence ao brilhante Rick Riordan.**

**A imagem da capa foi retirada do WeHeartIt.**

* * *

**~.~**

Estava tudo calmo em seu reino. Calmo _demais_.

Com exceção da briga com sua esposa Anfitrite, que ainda estava com raiva pela última escapada ao mundo mortal, nada pedia a atenção exclusiva do deus do mar. Ele suspirou em seu trono, rodeando o tridente em sua mão direita, observando enquanto a água se movia ao seu comando silencioso.

Sua mente vagou para a mortal. Sally Jackson. Maravilhosa. Uma mortal incomum, que podia ver através da Névoa e quase imediatamente soube que ele era um deus. Uma mortal por quem ele se apaixonara de verdade.

Poseidon não tinha realmente se apaixonado por uma mortal em séculos, mas Sally era especial. Uma _rainha_ entre mortais. Era uma pena que não pudesse ficar com ela. Certamente seria melhor esposa do que Anfitrite, ele pensou.

Ele ainda lembrava da noite de amor que os dois compartilharam meses antes, apenas alguns dias antes de sua partida. Ele lembrava de ter sentido cada pedacinho dela de uma forma tão única e especial que o fazia suspirar.

Era estranho para ele. Ele era um deus. Podia ter tudo que quisesse. Então por que continuava pensando nela?

_O bebê_, sua mente respondeu.

Quando partiu, Poseidon sabia que Sally carregava um filho seu. E ele lhe explicou os riscos que a criança correria. Para onde ela deveria levá-lo quando ele ou ela tivesse idade suficiente. O que ela poderia precisar fazer para garantir sua segurança.

Ele não queria tê-la engravidado, isso era certo. Isso tinha quebrado o Pacto. Isso traria consequências desastrosas para a criança uma vez que ela fosse revelada e ele, inevitavelmente, o reclamasse.

Mas por outro lado, ele estava feliz que tinha engravidado Sally. A mortal que ele mais amou nos últimos séculos. Parecia apenas justo que seu caso de amor tivesse gerado mais um semideus. Ou semideusa. Ele realmente não sabia.

Poseidon suspirou frustrado. A essa altura, o bebê já tinha nascido, supondo que Sally tivesse conseguido se virar sozinha, o que ele sabia que acontecera. Sally era inteligente e determinada, e já amava o pequeno bebê semideus desde que Poseidon a deixara.

Ele queria vê-lo. O bebê. Queria ver Sally. Queria saber o nome com o qual ela batizara a criança, se era menino ou menina e como ele se parecia; e se tinha uma aura tão poderosa como ele imaginava que tivesse. Mas não podia fazer nada disso. Não agora.

O bebê cresceria. Se tornaria um garoto ou garota problemática e logo os monstros o farejariam. Então ele ou ela iria para o acampamento. Só então Poseidon poderia ver a criança. Ver no que ele ou ela se tornou.

Algo quebrou a linha de pensamento de Poseidon. Sem aviso, o deus do mar sentiu ser chamado para algum lugar. Ele tentou resistir a princípio, mas por que o faria? Permitiu que uma parte de sua essência fosse carregada até onde o chamavam. Deuses poderiam estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, ele poderia ir e vir e ninguém notaria.

A próxima coisa que ele sabia, ele estava parado num quarto de criança. Parecia ser um apartamento, a julgar pela escada de incêndio do lado de fora da janela, e o quarto era pequeno. Tinha um pequeno berço azul com um pêndulo de peixes e sereias em cima. Uma pequena cômoda e uma cadeira de balanço estavam encostados no canto de uma parede.

Seu coração acelerou por um momento. Ele ouvia movimentação no apartamento, e a luz do corredor estava acesa, a porta do quarto semi-aberta. Mesmo assim, correndo o risco de ser visto a qualquer momento, ele se aproximou do berço.

E o que viu, foi o que imaginava. Um bebê. Mas não qualquer um. O _seu_ bebê.

Ele não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse. O pequeno menino de cabelos pretos e olhos verde-mar era muito parecido com ele. E tinha o nariz de Sally. O formato dos olhos. A boca era uma mistura, e se mexia o tempo todo enquanto o bebê fazia caretas.

Ele estava inquieto. Mexia braços e pernas sem um ritmo definido, e olhava curioso para o pêndulo até que viu o homem em pé ao lado de seu berço.

Poseidon não pôde evitar. Ele estendeu a mão para o cabelo do menino e acariciou levemente sua cabeça. E sorriu. Um sorriso calmo e feliz, caloroso, que o bebê observou atentamente.

"Olá, meu filho." ele cumprimentou baixinho.

O bebê parou por alguns segundos para observá-lo e então sorriu de volta para ele. O sorriso de Poseidon se alargou. _Ele o reconhecia_.

Ele olhou em volta do quarto, procurando algo que lhe dissesse o nome de seu filho. Encontrou um trocador preso à parede que tinha uma faixa de tecido em cima. O nome bordado sob um padrão de ondas do mar, em linha azul e verde, as letras cursivas: _Perseu Jackson_.

"Perseu." ele sussurrou, e olhou de volta para o bebê que agora tinha agarrado seu dedo e tentava colocá-lo na boca, com uma expressão fofa de frustração quando o deus não deixou. "Você será forte, Perseu. O mais forte. Me dará muito orgulho, eu sei disso."

O pequeno Perseu não parecia saber do que ele estava falando, e agora tentava sem sucesso puxar o pé até sua boca para que pudesse chupar os dedinhos.

"Vou protegê-lo enquanto cresce. Farei o possível para mantê-lo protegido, até onde eu puder." prometeu o deus do mar. "E um dia, quando você tiver idade suficiente para isso, vou me revelar a você. Vou dizer a todos que você é meu filho."

Em resposta, Perseu balbuciou sílabas desconexas, sorrindo para seu pai. Poseidon sorriu calorosamente de volta.

"Mantenha-se forte, meu filho." ele disse, acariciando a cabeça do bebê, tentando colocá-lo para dormir.

Algo no carinho funcionou, porque Perseu parou de se remexer, bocejou, e então foi fechando os olhinhos, o tempo todo olhando para o pai que lhe sussurrava palavras gentis.

Quando o bebê finalmente dormiu, Poseidon se inclinou e lhe beijou a testa.

"Durma bem, meu pequeno Perseu." ele sussurrou.

E bem nesse momento, ele ouviu o que ele imaginava ser Sally andando pelo corredor, até o quarto. E desapareceu, sabendo que deixaria apenas o leve rastro de brisa do mar. Com sorte, Sally entenderia o motivo do aroma. E com sorte, um dia talvez ele pudesse revê-la.

**[...]**

* * *

**É isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Leiam e comentem, por favor! **

**Para quem lê minha outra fic de PJO, **_**O Filho do Mar**_**, ela será atualizada no domingo. Tive uma semana cheia e não deu pra terminar os capítulos que eu queria, então não dá pra postar ainda. Tenham mais um pouco de paciência, ok? :)**

**Comentem e nos vemos por aí.**

**Beijos,**

**Kessy**


End file.
